cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Antster
Antster '''(formerly '''CreeperFarts)' '''was a Minecraft YouTuber known for his PvP videos. He now mostly plays Roblox while waiting for the release of Badlion Premium to upload more PvP videos. He is a part of the UHC roster and is a member of the competitive PvP group, Team Flux. History on YouTube TBA Series Ongoing Series *'Cube Ultra Hardcore' *'Cube vs. HTM Ultra Hardcore' *'Skywars''' *'Roblox' Ended Series *'Crazy Craft SMP' *'Ender Dragon Race' *'Xbox 360 Let's Play' *'Vimcraft' Cube Ultra Hardcore 'Season 13' : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 13) In episode three, Creeperfarts met Bayani, who at the time wanted to build a house. The two decided to truce, and so took separate paths. Creeperfarts really wanted the golden head of Bayani, and so attacked Bayani. Despite getting the kill, he didn't have enough materials to enchant, and so had to run away when he met Tofuugaming and Grapeapplesauce. Creeper got killed by Grape in episode 4, causing him to be ranked 19th. 'Season 14' : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 14) Season 14 of Cube Ultra Hardcore consisted of teams of 2. Creeperfarts was teamed with Hyperdarkess (Dylan), who were Team Purple. Despite it being a mumble season, Ant and Dylan encountered Poke and H (Team Orange) in Episode 4, when they surfaced near each other. Even though Team Orange had better gear, Team Purple had more hits with their arrows, causing Poke and H to die back to back. TYBZI and Dfield met Creeper and Dylan in episode 6. After bow shooting and taking higher ground, they ended out fighting on flat land. At one point, Dylan got double teamed, so the weaker Dylan backed out. Unfortunately for him, he got slain by TYBZI before the healing on his golden apple started to take effect. Creeperfarts didn't have much luck as well, since he lit himself on fire, when trying to place down a lava bucket, causing Dfield to kill him. 'Season 15' : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 15) The odds were not in his favour for Creeperfarts, who at episode 3 glitches into lava. He had to use both of his golden apples to survive to stay alive at 3 hearts. Creeper decided to rush a present, hoping it would contain a healing item. Even though it contained a healing potion, it wasn't enough to kill TYBZI with, who at the time was rushing the same present. 'Season 16' : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 16) : In Season 16, CreeperFarts intrudes on the clash between Grapeapplesauce and HyperCraft; and Huahwi and MrMitch, landing shots on HyperCraft, killing him. Huahwi gappled, however being sandhiched by water and players, CreeperFarts gets the kill, leaving Grape and Creeps, who form a team. Later, Creeps and Grape, chased down PrivateFearless and Bee down a cave, where Private was killed by Creeps. Vasehh and Rusher got into a tussle with Grape & Creeper up on the surface. Bow shots were fired on both sides, both hitting numerous times. Creeps finished Rusher off by landing one last bow shot. Desperate to get away, Grape somewhat hit Vasehh, giving the kill to Creeps in the end. The two then find Graser and 8bit who were undergeared compared to Creeps and Grape, standing no chance. In a battle with Dfield and Curtis, CreepFarts loses his teammate in return for killing the other two. in the final 3, it was Creeps vs. Fin and Kiingtong, who Creeps pinned them down separately through a battle o intense lagging becoming victorious in Season 16. 'Season 17' Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 17) When encountering Grapeapplesauce in Episode 3, CreeperFarts preceeds to run before running into Kiingtong, where Grape and Will have a bow battle. CreeperFarts sees this as an opportunity to clean up and tries to go in but again retreating. Grape proceeds to chase down CreeperFarts once more and chases him down a cave where Creeperfarts combat logs for a split second before accepting his fate and is killed by the hands of Grapeapplesauce. Season 18 Main Article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 18) When people say they are doing unlucky, they normally find diamonds in the long run, but not in Creeperfarts' case. After an unlucky session of caving, Creeperfarts emerged from the caves, full unecnhanted iron, to spectate a fight between two people, Dfield and Will. He builds a small fort to hide behind until Will starts running from Dfield and towards Creeperfarts. He manages to get a few hits on Will who's Fire Aspect sword caused Creeps to water bucket and missing the kill. After running, Ant is eventually found by Dfield again and accepts his death. 'Elimination History' *CreeperFarts first appeared in Season 13. Quotes Trivia *Ant has two kittens, Leo and Toby. *He is the first person to betray his team on Cube Season 3. *Ant plays on 'TheCreeperfarts' minecraft account now since the 'Creeperfarts' account he bought got hacked. *He's the second Player in Cube UHC history to kill themselves in Cube UHC season 19 the first being Vikkstar123 in both Seasons 1 and 4 External Links *Youtube (Minecraft) *Youtube (CSGO) *Twitter *Instagram *Twitch *Google+ *Ask.fm *Facebook Gallery CreeperFarts.png|2014 YT Profile Pic CreeperFarts Avi 2015.png|2015 YT Profile Pic CreeperFarts Avi 2016.jpg|2016 YT Profile Pic CreeperFarts Avi 2016 2.png|2016 v2 YT Profile Pic Ut.jpg|Current YT Profile Pic Screenshot (141).png|Creeperfarts in real life Creeperfarts MC Skin.jpg|Creeperfarts MC Skin Creeperfarts old MC Skin.png|Creeperfarts Old MC Skin Ice Creplin.png|Ice Creplin Skin|link=http://www.minecraftskins.com/skin/7676938/ice-creplin/ Creeper13.jpg.bmp|Cube UHC Season 13 Intro S14 - T5.png|Cube UHC Season 14 Intro S14 - Creeper Thumb.jpg|Cube UHC Season 14 Thumbnail Creeper15.jpg.bmp|Cube UHC Season 15 Intro UHC15Creeps.jpg|Cube UHC Season 15 Thumbnail S16 - Creeper Thumb.jpg|Cube UHC Season 16 Thumbnail S17 - Creeper.png|Cube UHC Season 17 Intro S17 - Creeper Thumbnail.jpg|Cube UHC Season 17 Thumbnail S18 - Creeper Thumbnail.jpg|Cube UHC Season 18 Thumbnail S19 - Creeps Intro.png|Cube UHC Season 19 Intro S13 - CreeperFarts Thumb.jpg Videos Navigation Category:Cube UHC Category:YouTuber Category:Crazy Craft Category:Crazy Craft Member Category:Cube UHC Season 13 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 14 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 15 Participant Category:Cube vs. H3M Category:Cube UHC Season 16 Participant Category:Siege World Category:Cube SMP Season 3 Member Category:Cube SMP Category:UHC Winner Category:Cube UHC Season 17 Participant Category:Team Flux Member Category:Cube UHC Season 18 Participant Category:Southside Member Category:People Category:Cube Member Category:UHC Category:Solo UHC Winner Category:Cube UHC Season 19 Participant Category:Cube SMP Season 4 Member